<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[vid] You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by teyla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705877">[vid] You're Gonna Go Far, Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla'>teyla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids by teyla [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Irondad &amp; Spiderson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Video Quality: HD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And no-one even knew / it was really only you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids by teyla [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/689070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VidUKon Premieres 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[vid] You're Gonna Go Far, Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This premiered at VidUKon 2020. Thanks for watching!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Music</b>: "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by <i>The Offspring</i><br/>
<b>Download Link</b>: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1j7HkxBUcW39-lhJcX5bkQvimw6v6PBI7/view?usp=sharing">You're Gonna Go Far, Kid</a> (Google Drive, 255 MB, MP4)<br/>
</p><p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p>The clips and audio in this video were integrated in this fanwork under the fair use law. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred. Thanks for watching!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>